


Kiss the Teacher

by Astoria Gracewell (arh581958)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Awkward questions, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassed Alec, Embarrassing questions, Fashion Designer!Magnus, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Teacher!Alec, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so fluffy you could die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Astoria%20Gracewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainy days makes for lazy mornings. Magnus tries, and fails, to bribe his boyfriend to take a day off work. Being the sweetheart that he is, he offers to make-up for lost time by giving a nearly-tardy Alec a ride to work. </p><p>(Or: This is what happens when Alec's students catch him kissing Magnus in the entryway.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hot Nerds Finish First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855669) by [Astoria Gracewell (arh581958)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Astoria%20Gracewell). 



> [Insert "Slim Shady" tune here] Guess who's back? Back again? Astoria's back. Tell your friends! (Because I am a 90's chick at heart with a hidden love for Eminem's lyrical genius. But, aanyway...) 
> 
> I love writing one-shots when I'm about to go into a 24-hour THESIS- _high _bernation mode. It makes me loosen up my brain muscles and gets me ready for finger-numbing action of typing the last three chapters of my thesis because I am such a crammer at heart. Please pray for my soul that I finish this in time! Defense is on Monday!__
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> _**Not beta read. Open to volunteers.** _  
>   
> 
> __  
> _Written for a prompt on tumblr._  
> 

Tuesday greeted the morning with dark clouds. Rainfall pitter-pattered against the window sill of the most silent apartment. Inside, two bodies curled into each other in search of heat when the shrill of a classic double-bell alarm clock broke through the quiet. Out popped a tuff of unruly black hair and a pair of squinted eye glared at the source. It did little to quell the noise.

A second head followed with black curly tresses mussed up with sleep. Pale arms lifted the covers off and reached for the racket-maker, forcibly shutting it off. Alec yawned as he tried to crawl out of bed but arms wove around his middle.

“It’s rainy,” a slightly grumpy voice complained against his neck, “why don’t you call in sick? Your students won’t miss the test you prepared for them anyway. Hell, they’ll _thank_ you for it.”

Alec chuckled while shaking his head. He lazily played with the fine hairs on Magnus’ arms to ponder the offer for a moment. It’s be nice to spend the day cozying up with his boyfriend in bed but he shook his head in the end. “Can’t,” he sighed heavily, “I need to see how much my students are absorbing from lessons. Finals are departmental.”

“It’s just one measly day, Angel.” Magnus, ever the deviant, kissed up Alec’s nape in persuasion. He smiled when the paler boy shivered. “You can make up for it, can’t you? Besides it’s _raining_!”

Still, Alec remained firm. “I can’t bum around every time it rains. Besides, it’s been raining since yesterday and there hasn’t been any suspension announcement yet so I have to go, babe. It’s my job—”

“—to teach young minds the future.” Magnus ended for him with the same cheeky grin. He pressed their bodies together, lining up from their hips to their necks, inhaling Alec’s sleep-heavy scent and last night’s activities still evident. “Mr. Lightwood, I do love your dedication.”   

The tone made Alec shiver all the way down to his toes, making Magnus smile.

“I love it when you’re stubborn,” Magnus said, licking the shell of Alec’s ear. “Why don’t I show you just how much I love it in the shower, yeah?”

To answer, Alec ground back on the half-hard cock pressed against his ass. “I think I’m amendable to that suggestion.”

***

It took them an hour to shower; forty-five minutes lost to frisking and the last fifteen to actual cleaning-up. By then, the bus which Alec normally took to the Academy had already left the station and the next one wouldn’t be coming for another half hour.

“I’m going to be late,” Alec grumbled while he slid on tie, glaring as if it would help the situation. “Why do I keep letting you distract me with sex again?”

Magnus lounged cozily on the bed, already dressed in his all-leather ensemble for the day and looking like he had all the time in the world. With his own designer line recently launched, he wouldn’t be busy for a couple more week to prepare for next season. His RTW boutique also brought in a steady cashflow.

“It’s because you lo-o-ove it,” he singsonged. Licking his lips, he met Alec’s blue eyes through the mirror. “You love it when I eat you out after filling you up from the night before.”

Alec rolled his eyes, still fiddling with the tie, annoyed that Magnus marked him _on_ the collar line. One wrong move and it’d show right away—a dark purple bruise on his pulse point.

“We are _never_ doing that again on a school night! I can still feel you when I walk!” It was the exact same thing he said the last two nights in a row, and all the other times since they’ve decided to get tested and ditch rubber for good. “Oh merciful angels, this stupid tie!”

Magnus slid up behind him. His hands slid across Alec’s chest, breath hot against Alec’s neck, and body a solid presence behind Alec. He expertly tied the tie into a half-Windsor. “Hmmm,” he hummed into Alec’s cheek, hands resting on his boyfriend’s waist. “I love that I get to be the one to untie this gorgeous knot later tonight.”

Alec met his eyes through the mirror. “Is that a threat or a promise, babe?”

“It’s anything you want it to be, Angel.” Magnus lifted Alec’s hands to his lips and placed kisses at the back of each one. “Come on, love, I’ll drive you to the Academy.”

“Magnus, in this rain, it’ll take forever to get there.”

“Oh hush,” Magnus answered with a grin, “We’ll take the bike.”

***

Magnus killed the engine before helping his boyfriend off the vintage Harley Davidson. Alec, as expected, had sea-legs on dry land since he wasn’t accustomed to a two-wheel commute. He hobbled off the thing miserably and crashed straight into Magnus’ waiting arms. They gripped him tight.

“Hey,” Magnus’ voice soothed over him in comfort with hands rubbing down his back, “You all right?”

“Yeah,” he managed weakly as his legs grew stronger. He stayed for a moment longer on Magnus’ chest. “That brings back memories.” He smiled up at Magnus. “Next time you bring me out on that bike. It better be another date, mister.”

Magnus barked out in laughter. “Yes, dear. On the weekend, I promise, if the rain lets up. I’ll even pack the sandwiches myself.”

“No, don’t.” Alec made a face at the mention of Magnus’ experimental _delicacies_. The last one hadn’t been a big success. “ _I’ll_ make the food and you bring the wine. How’s that sound?”

“That sounds perfect.” Magnus nodded. “I’ll offer an egg to the Sun God for fair weather. I want roast beef sandwiches and warm potato salad. I’ll bribe Catarina for a pie.”

Alec mournfully stepped out of Magnus’ arms and laughed. “You and food. Angels! I really don’t know where you put away all of those carbs. It’s a miracle that you haven’t grown fat with all those sweets too! Maybe I should ask my sister to make you one?”

Magnus paled. “Oh dear god, no, not Isabelle’s cooking. Okay, I give, I fold, I surrender, no pie for a whole month! Just don’t make me try her food again.”

“Don’t be so over-dramatic.” Alec rolled his eyes. “It wasn’t that bad…”

 Magnus gave him a pointed look in return. “I _lost_ weight the last time.” He said with a pout.

Alec kissed the pout away. “Alright. Alright. You can have your pie but we’re not bringing the whole thing to the picnic, okay? Just a slice will be fine. And stop using your friend-discount on Catarina. You’ll drive her bakery down the ground ‘cause you get loads of free stuff all the time!”

Magnus didn’t bother responding. He looped his fingers into Alec’s belt loops and dragged his boyfriend closer to a more passionate kiss. “All this talk about dates makes me want to take you out right now but you have class in—” he eyed the big clock displaying the school’s standard time by the entrance, “—fifteen minutes.”

Alec’s eyes grew wide in surprise. “What?!” He twisted around just to watch the minute hand move. “I’ve got to get to class,” he said apologetically, pulling away. His fingers lingered on the damp leather lapel. “I can make chowder for dinner?”

“Nah.” Magnus shook his head. “I’ll take you out on that date tonight. Nothing fancy. Just a warm hearty meal and we can get extra soup as takeaway just in case it’s still raining tomorrow. How’s that sound, _my Alexander_?”

Alec never failed to blush when Magnus called his name like that—like a purr, a very suggestive purr that hit places which are very inappropriate for an academic setting. “Yeah,” he answered breathlessly, unable to look away from those golden-green eyes. “That sounds great.”

They shared one more parting kiss that went on longer than necessary, mindless on the eyes that watched them and only breaking apart when the five-minute warning bell rang. Alec’s class was on the seventh floor of the 12-floor building. He broke off the kiss looking hazy with a cheeky grin on his face.

“See you later, babe.” He planted one more close-lipped kiss on Magnus’ lips before heading off the elevator with a running start.

***

Alec entered the classroom with a flush of exertion on his face. Only by sheer determination did he manage to stride in without breaking into an embarrassing pant because he ran down the hallway to beat the bell. Immediately, the noisy room filled with boisterous teens clammed up when they saw him.

“Good morning, Mr. Lightwood,” Kaelie, one of the cheerier students greeted him with more excitement than usual. She tried flirting with him at the start of the school year but he turned her down quickly because he was in a happy long-term relationship.

“Good morning, Kaelie,” he lowered his briefcase on the table and greeted the rest of the class in the same professional manner. As the students settled down, he stripped off Magnus’ less-flashy leather jackets and placed it over the chair.

“Is that Bane Jacket?” Arty, one of the smarter kids in class, surprised Alec with the question.

“Sorry, a what?”

“A Bane Jacket,” Arty explained, pointing to it with the tip of his pencil, “Did you buy get it from the BB in downtown? I remember seeing it in the window a few days ago. I didn’t know that they’re out. It’s pre-order only! It’s—” he paused to see Alec’s dear in headlights expression, “… you don’t really know what I’m talking about, do you?”

“Ehrm,” Alec scratched the back of his ear, feeling his neck head up under all the scrutiny. “No, not really.”  He didn’t care much for what he wore so it didn’t strike him as peculiar if the said jacket wasn’t part of his day-to-day style.

“Oh.” Arty deflated, face morphing from excitement to curiosity. “How’d you get it then?”

“Artticus is right, Mr. L,” Kaelie butted in, her voice too sweet for comfort, “It’s not even your style. How _did_ you get that jacket? Or should I be asking _from who_?”

Alec’s whole face turned red. “I… it’s none of your business, class. We’ve got more lessons to cover before the finals. Aren’t you forgetting that I scheduled a quiz today?”

There was a chorus of groans.

“Come on, Mr. L, wouldn’t it be the hottie that you were kissing at the entranceway before class?”

Alec froze as he was pulling out the brown envelop of questionnaires. “I beg your pardon, Ms. Whitehall?”

“Becky, back me up here! You saw them too.” Kaelie turned to her friend urgently, “The picture’s on your phone!”

Becky, the normally quiet girl, plucked out her phone and handed it to Kaelie. “Is he your boyfriend, sir?” Like a viral social media clip, her phone got passed around the whole class in less than a minute.

“No way!” Christina, another student, screamed from window seat in the back row. “The hot guy with the Harley’s your boyfriend? Da—yum! Way to go, Mr. L! He’s such a hottie! I saw him leave through the gate. He must have driven you here, didn’t he? That’s so sweet!”

Alec cursed when he realized the gravity of having a five-to-one girls-to-boys ratio in his class. The boys didn’t seem to pay any attention the love-life gossip floating in the air but the girls were lethal in asking him all sorts of embarrassing question. It wasn’t that he was closeted or anything, but he preferred keeping his private life as private as possible.

“How long have you been together?”

“Do you live together?”

“Did he get you that jacket?”

“Are you wearing his jacket? Aww, that’s so cute!”

“How did you get together?”

“Where’d you meet?”

“How’d you meet?”

“Who tops?”

“Who bottoms?”

“Does he ride you like he rides his motorbike?”

“ENOUGH!” Alec yelled at the top of his voice, planting his fists on the table. It took instant effect since everyone stared at him wide-eyed. He hated using his authority without due respect but he also had boundaries.

“How about this?” he bargained, lifting up his finger then tapping it twice on the questionnaires, “You can ask me about my boyfriend—yes, he’s my boyfriend and I’m gay and I don’t care what any overzealous zealot thinks—then you answer my exams. If—” another chorus of groans answered him, “—if anyone get a perfect score on the test _then_ you can ask me again.”

Arty raised his hand. “How many questions if we get a perfect score?”

“Any question, Mr. L?” Kaelie added, grinning from ear to ear.

Alec glared at her. “Keep it PG and get your head out of the gutter, Whitelaw.”

“Give us the test then,” Christine shouted from the back, “Then we’ll show you what girls who find a real life OTP actually do!”

Alec thought about it. On one hand, he worked hard on the test to make sure it’d be his most difficult set yet but on he also wanted to give enough incentive for his infatuated students to try. “One for every person who aces it. Does that sound fair?”

To Alec’s surprise, everyone in the room nodded their heads, girls and boys alike. The test took most of his class time, given that a good fifteen minutes had been eaten by the impromptu interrogation about what happened at the entranceway. By the end of it, the so-called shippers eyed Alec with triumphant grins on their faces.

Alec should have made the test harder, in hindsight, because nearly everyone in the class got a perfect grade. At least, he knew that he wasn’t such a bad teacher after all but that didn’t stop him from wishing that classes tomorrow would be suspended.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been raining non-stop here over the weekend. I'm also pretty sure that I've written this before but I haven't found it on my posted work or in any of my other documents. I may have lost it. *cries* But here's another version that I hope you guys enjoyed! 
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea, you can [INSPIRE ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/submit) on tumblr. Or [TALK TO ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/ask)~
> 
> As always, **kudos/comments/bookmarks** are all appreciated by this author. I take comments as extra-kudos and I _do_ read the bookmark tags (some are really fun).


End file.
